FP - January, 2400
This page chronicles posts #11721-11840 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2400. *FP - December, 2399 *FP - February, 2400 Earth Plots First Week Being asked to lunch, JOHARA AL-KHALID is suspicious of her brother-in-law ZAHIR AL-KHALID, but goes over to see what he is up to anyway. Upon arriving, she is more than shocked/thrilled to see ISKANDER AL-KHALID there, having been approved for outpatient care on Earth - no longer required to be on Sura IV. Second Week Going out for dinner, ANNA-ALEENA THAY surprises UNA-KORAN JATAR with a promise ring, in hopes of showing him she is serious with her intentions towards their relationship. Third Week Learning about the Occupation of Betazed, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE inquires with her father, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE about his involvement and discovers that her grandfather, Kalal Elbrunne, was killed in a bombing on the planet. Later, SAMANTHA believes she is having a dream where she is in the resistance of the Occupation. There she is face with the decision of saving her grandfather or a pregnant Cardassian woman. The woman is ZERETI DAMAR and she believes she is dreaming as well and when Sam saves her she explains the Cardassians are planning on blowing up a building. When Sam goes to save the people in the building, she is blown up and then becomes lucid only to find Q there. Q explains he had another bet with a Q about what decisions SAMANTHA and ZETERI make (Sam because her grandfather was on the Federation side and Zeteri because her father was on the Cardassian). Since they made the right decision they’re able to have one wish and they both ask to have siblings they may not already - Q agrees and gives them a year with their new wish. Waking up, SAMANTHA is still convinced she was in a dream, until she meets MAXLY ELBRUNNE, the daughter who was never born in her time because of her mothers medical issues. She then finds out everything is different and her youngest sister MORGAN ELBRUNNE is the dancer in the family while Sam is still in the Captain’s school going into Intelligence. Wishing to find out more information, SAMANTHA and MAXLY talk en route to her school and Sam is astounded when she discovers Maxly is in CalTech. Needing more comfort, SAMANTHA seeks out ABBOTT THAY and confesses to him the incidents that led up to her sisters arrival. He assures her they’re still together and she isn’t the lowly sister in that she is going to Starfleet. MAXLY is off to an engineering expo where she runs into TUCKER DORR. He is interested in her because she is a cute chick who is into hoverboards so they plan a trip to get icescream after going to the elusive ‘Max Brown’ show. After their icecream time, TUCKER asks MAXLY out on a date date and she happily accepts after getting the social clues. On their date, TUCKER is surprised at how well MAXLY cleans up and the couple really makes out then decides to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Fourth Week Coming back from a date with Tucker, MAXLY ELBRUNNE is caught by SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE drawing hearts on her homework. Maxly asks for advice and then tells Sam she will give her a Max Brown hoverbike to give to Abbott for his birthday. Samantha has no idea Maxly is Max Brown and gets more jealous, leaving all sad. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is told about SAMANTHA and goes to talk to her. There, she explains the whole deal with Q and that she isn’t used to the change in things. He offers his support and thanks that she brought his other daughters into his life, but that she is still his favourite. ABBOTT THAY tries to cover up evidence that Samantha had recently visited by ANNA-ALEENA THAY sees some hickeys on his neck and teases him in front of UNA-KORAN JATAR. Things then get ugly when Abbott shows Jatar a picture of Anna after she had been sleep eating. ABBOTT arrives to Belize and talks to MORGAN ELBRUNNE who reveals she ha a crush on the boy. SAMANTHA gets jealous and quickly leaves the house with Abbott. MAXLY soon arrives and Morgan helps her get ready for another date with Tucker. MAXLY and TUCKER meet up at his place and he is floored by how well she cleans up. They get into some heavy petting and fool around more, establishing their relationship. Later, MAXLY is caught by SAMANTHA with hickeys and she asks for advice on how to be a sexual person. Cardassia Plots First Week En route to Cardassian, HAYDEN LIU and NERYS DORR are finished with their vacations when their ship encounters a random blackhole. Trying to help them, Hayden lasts only until Nerys is knocked unconscious and decides to wait it out. They’re pulled through to the other side and to 2384. KEGEN DAMAR is preparing for the birth of his daughter any day now and tells AFON MAKLA about a change in scheduling. She explains her gift to him, which is like a tag tracking, just in case Sundara is ever kidnapped. The two also discuss their individual research on the strange animals they encountered in December. Third Week Waking up from her ‘dream’ ZETERI does not think the choice she made was real, but finds out that SIYAL INDUS is now her step mother. Having no idea who the woman is, she plays along and discovers her siblings ARITA INDUS, RETAL INDUS and GIL INDUS do not exist and in placement she now has BALEN INDUS, RO’HAR INDUS and SITA INDUS. The timeline plays out as it would’ve in current plots, only Zeteri has memory of everything else - she has a year to make up her mind. Going into labour, NATIME DAMAR has her first child SUNDARA DAMAR. KEGEN DAMAR is there to see her and is overjoyed in his first child (January 18, 2400). Fourth Week Wishing to see CELAR BERN, KALISA KUSSEK went to speak with him at the Bern house. The two talked for the first time after the revelation that they were siblings, but in the middle of a hug, LANA BERN stormed out and caused a scene. Angry as his wife’s issues, Celar threatened her with divorce. Bajor Plots First Week Waiting for a transport up to the Valiant, FERRAN RON’IK catches up with KENNEDY. They talk about their respective Dorr ladies and about their futures with them. They discuss Hayden and Jake as well, getting each others opinions. EBEN DORR receives an unexpected visit from T’POK after telling NARYANNA DORR some bad news. The Vulcan relays the news, in that, Nerys was in an accident involving a blackhole and is missing, while presumed dead. Eben doesn’t want to accept that and goes to look into things himself. Taking INDIRA with him, she and EBEN are out for hours when they realize Nerys is more than likely dead. T’POK then seeks out AMITY IOAN and explains the same situation to her. She is shocked to hear that her son is presumed dead, but grateful Draken wasn’t with them at the time. Second Week Getting together, GHISLAIN VIOBHAN and SOLIS CASSICA found their new apartment and get settled in. Looking around the place, they make sure it is what they want and then make decorating plans. Now GHISLAIN has a place for his family, he goes to LAUREN UNA catching her sunbathing nude. He asks her to come to his place and give him interior decorating advice. Once at his place, LAUREN is sucked in by GHISLAIN’s manliness and ends up with some heavy petting. SIOMANE TERIN gets some news and seeks out LAUREN at the house. They get some hankypanky and he tells her that he will be going to La Cordon Bleu in Paris and will be leaving in a week. Third Week Now that BENJAMIN WOLFE has been promoted to Lt.JG, he has been given more duty. KATJE UHISE decides that she wishes to help him and sells her escort business to become his secretary in hopes of advancing his career further. GHISLAIN VIOBHAN is more than interested in LAUREN UNA and seeks her out at her home. There, he pressures her into a sexual encounter and she goes all the way with him - too swept up to say no. GHISLAIN later gets into a security business and puts out advertisements to get new recruits. CHIARO DHOW is one of the few who tried out, while CADI MANOHAR also does, surprising them all and gets in. Fourth Week Hoping to do something nice for KATAL T’KASSUS, CHIARO DHOW arrives to her apartment with a gift in tow. He presents her with a ship in a bottle to add to her collection she has had over the years. GHISLAIN VIOBHAN continues to have sexual feelings for CADI MANOHAR and attempts to solicit her slyly, however her innocents on the matter makes it harder and all he offers is a massage. Deep Space Nine Plots Third Week Limping back to DS9, the USS Valiant has docked. KENNEDY is told about Indira’s condition by EBEN DORR who explains to Ken that Indy lost her left hand and will have to have a prosthetic. Kennedy eventually inquires with Eben that when the time is ready if he may marry Indira. Fourth Week While working out, EMILY ALDAN is surprised when JACOB K’RRA comes into the gym shirtless. She gets distracted and falls on the treadmill before confessing that he is pretty and she should go to his quarters. NARYANNA DORR is on the station to see her daughter when she runs into ZAYN VONDREHLE. She explains what happened and as a fellow amputee he offers his help. Naryanna accepts and offers her help towards his wife Tara who has miraculously conceived a baby. NARYANNA then goes to the infirmary and wakes INDIRA DORR, breaking the news about her hand. Indira is devastated and plagued with survivors guilt. KENNEDY FROBISHER sees INDIRA next and reassures her that she was brave - even getting a manoeuvre named after her. Later, when INDIRA is feeling better, ZAYN goes to see her and talks about how one can adjust to a prosthetic hand. She is grateful for the news but finds it all overwhelming. JACOB seeks out EMILY who is better after her bonk and the two of them talk. He inquires if she has genuine feelings or if it was just the concussion talking. She explains she likes him but also explains the extent of Malor Gibsons abuse when he was on the Valiant. JACOB and EMILY then go on a date at his place, watching a movie and then making out. The next day, EMILY is super excited about her potential relationship and confesses all to CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS. Chloe is worries and offers to speak to Jacob to ensure the boys intentions are right. JACOB and EMILY continue to hang out and she has been sleeping over at his place. They still haven’t done it, but put an emphasis on getting to know the other person. USS Valiant Plots First Week Saying goodbye to Jacob, ZURI DORR is on the Valiant when INDIRA DORR finally catches up to her. They talk and Zuri expresses that Jake may break up with her because he isn’t more interested. Not wishing to be the victim, Zuri takes the proactive stance and breaks up with Jake first. CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS runs into JACOB K’RRA cleaning up Ten Forward and offers her apology to him for their argument before the holidays. He accepts and tells her about his break up with Zuri. PATRICK REESE informs KENNEDY FROBISHER about a new change in plans, where they will go to the Rolor Sector and look over the site of the last blackhole. KENNEDY is shocked when he discovers why they’re going and offers his comfort to INDIRA who is heartbroken in her quarters. Third Week Lingering around the Rolor Nebula to study the blackholes, PATRICK REESE and KENNEDY FROBISHER discuss their findings. Suddenly, another blackhole opens and JACOB K’RRA with INDIRA DORR and Chief Engineer JASON GREY call an emergency meeting. There, Indira discovers a way to get them out, but it is essentially a suicide mission. During the execution of the plan, GREY is killed and INDIRA severely hurt. On the bridge, KENNEDY asks REESE’s permission to go get her. CORD DAVENPORT and NRR’BT MADDIX go with him and they are able to save Indira. #01 January, 2400 #01 January, 2400 #01 January, 2400